


In Between 72 Hours

by smileyjunior



Category: The Killing
Genre: 72 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: After Linden melted down in the office and was taken out—leading up to Holder’s visit.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	In Between 72 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I honestly want to examine how Linden got from point A, to point B in the hospital. It seems a bit sadistic of me to write about that in detail; but the reality is (in my opinion) this very well could be what happened.

“I shouldn’t be here!”

Linden struggled against the two orderlies, she fought to get free from their iron clad grasp. One of them held her arms while the other held her feet. Together they carried her out of Dr. Carey’s office, making their way down the hall.

“No! NO! Let me go! You need to let me go!”

Somewhere in the back of her brain she knew she was making an outrageous scene. But in that moment she didn’t care. She was supposed to get out, the doctor had said she would. She hadn’t done anything wrong—not to land her back in this hell hole. She shouldn’t be there, she didn’t need to be, it was bullshit—and she wanted out now.

They carried her into the room she had woke up in a few hours ago. A nurse stood in the corner holding a long tube, and with a new wave of horror Sarah realized what was about to happen. Her efforts to break free doubled; she screamed, and thrashed. One of her feet became loose and she kicked the orderly in the face. He dropped her other foot, and she made to run out the door. The orderly who was holding her arms hadn’t let go though. As she tried to run her back formed into a bent shape, her arms still being held. The orderly who had let go of her feet grabbed them again, and together the orderlies put her onto the bed in the corner, and pinned her down.

“No! Get your hands off me! No! NO!”

She still screamed, but it didn’t deter the two men. They said something, but she couldn’t hear them, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the words coming from her mouth. The nurse said something too, and the orderlies nodded in response. Linden still fought against their hold, trying to break free.

The orderly holding down her arms pinned them to the mattress with a tight hold; he pushed them into the plush surface. The second orderly went to the head of the bed and pulled a white strap with a metal buckle from the side. Sarah couldn’t move her wrists despite her best efforts, and tears fell down her face as the orderly wrapped the strap around her wrist and pulled it tight through the buckle, as he secured her hand to the bed.

She instinctively pulled against it, momentarily distracted, the orderly made quick work of lashing down her other wrist as well. The two men switched positions, the first one held down her ankles as the second one lashed each of them down with the straps at the foot of her bed. Now she could only try to buck her hips and pull against the restraints to get herself free. The nurse came forward, uncapping the tube in her hand.

“No, no, no...!”

Linden shook her head as the nurse drew closer. She tried to pull away, sweating from the effort, crying still.

“Undo her jeans.” Ordered the nurse.

One of the orderlies went to Linden’s pants and unbuttoned them. Linden’s struggles picked up again, she cried and moaned as she pulled on the restraints.

“Alright hold her down.” Said the nurse shaking her head with an exasperated sigh, “We don’t want her to hurt herself.”

The orderlies did as asked, and pinned Linden at her thighs and chest. The nurse lifted Linden’s shirt a little, then hooked two fingers on her jeans and pulled them down. She swabbed her hip with an alcohol wipe and picked the needle back up.

“Please...no, don’t...” Linden whimpered shaking her head. 

The nurse came at Linden with the needle, she watched as she came closer and slowly and methodically pressed it into her hip. Linden felt the sharp pressure, a sting, then finally cool liquid entering her veins.

The reaction was almost instantaneous.

Linden struggles became jerky and sporadic movements. Then suddenly, it was as though she were sinking into the mattress. The fight had left her. A fog had come over her.

“...undo the restraints?”

“Give....five minutes.”

Linden didn’t know who was talking. She could feel the salty tears drying on her face along with the sweat that covered her body from the effort of her struggles. Her mouth was slightly agape. Her chest that had been rapidly rising and falling with sharp intakes of breath now rose more steadily. After what seemed like an eternity the orderlies came forward and undid the restraints.

A nurse came forward and took off Linden’s shirt and bra. The nurse put her in a wireless white sports bra and slipped a yellow medical gown over her head. Once the gown was on she pulled Linden’s jeans off and took her clothes away. Linden didn’t fight any of it, she laid there complacent, unable to bring herself to object.

She laid on the bed, still and glassy eyed. Her thoughts drifted to the casino, to the white key card she had found. That was important. The white key card was important. A nurse came over, she helped Linden to sit up which was a surprisingly difficult task. A plate of food was put in front of her. The nurse lifted her hand and placed some pills into her palm. When Sarah didn’t do anything after a few moments, the nurse leaned her back, took the pills and placed them into her mouth. A cup of water came to Sarah’s lips and she instinctively swallowed—the medication going down.

Linden was then sat back up and permitted to eat the food on the plate, which she did. She didn’t really realize what she was doing though. Her brain was in a complete and utter fog. She didn’t remember finishing the food, or getting up with the nurse and walking to the visitor’s room and being sat in an arm chair in front of a window with the sun shining through.

Buts that’s where she was. She stared out the window, not really looking at what was outside. Suddenly Holder was there, he dragged over a chair next to her and sat down.

“Hey.”

Slowly Linden turned to look at him. Holder... Rosie Larsen... the case.

Holder hunched forward, “How you holding up, Linden?”

“We don’t have a lot of time. What do you got?”

Holder turned to look over his shoulder then back to her, “There was a break-in at the waterfront the night of Rosie’s death.” He said, “Janek Kovarsky’s Guy. He gets arrested. Ames doesn’t press charges. An hour later, we got Ames canceling his weekend plans and heading to the casino to meet with Chief Jackson, most likely.”

The casino. The white key card.

“And someone from City Hall. I saw a white key card.” Linden said. She looked back out the window.

Holder looked down and nodded thinking. “So they were planning something” he said looking back up at her “at the waterfront, and it went wrong when Kovarsky’s guy got arrested.” He brimmed with anticipation and something akin to glee. “We’re close Linden.” She didn’t respond. He knew what the case meant to her, she should have taken the news better. He studied her face closer, something was wrong. “Hey.” She didn’t turn. “Hey, look at me.”

Slowly Linden turned to look at him, her face neutral. No emotion in her eyes which usual held an intensity unlike he had ever seen before. She didn’t say anything for a while, then  
“I saw a white key card from City Hall.”

Holder looked over to where the nurses were, slowly he looked back at Linden. “What’d they do to you?”

Linden looked at him for a moment, then slowly leaned in ever so slightly and said in a hushed mildly pleading voice “Please don’t leave me here.”

Holder astonished at this display nodded, “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

A hand tapped on his shoulder “Sir, it’s time.”

Holder held up his arm to keep the nurse at bay. “Just hang tight for a couple of hours. I’m not leaving you in here. You hear? I’m not leaving you here.” He put a hand on her shoulder and stood up, looking at her for moment before he walked away.

She was already looking out the window.


End file.
